nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Brunanter Embassy
Thanks for the grammar help, Oos. And one thing, does Lovia have embassies abroad? HORTON11: • 18:39, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, there's one (unfinished) in Mäöres. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:58, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I think Lovia should establish embassies at least in IWO nations. Perhaps we could have a broadly-oriented IWO leaders summit to work out such things. HORTON11: • 19:21, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :::We definitely should. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:37, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::I would also like to have diplomatic exchanges between Brunant and Inselöarna and other countries, so this would be the perfect opportunity. HORTON11: • 19:42, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, we should definitly have embassies abroad in different countries. Me and Horton discussed it on a blog post in Brunant and agreed. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 16:29, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::Whoever's in charge of Foreign Affairs should set up an embassy network in Lovia's closest/most active partners. And we should also host an IWO summit this month; even if its just a photo op at a touristy site, it would be a start to cloer cooperation. HORTON11: • 18:30, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::The Ministry of Foreign Affairs are incharge. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 18:31, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I meant the person in charge, so Semyon would have to do the job. HORTON11: • 18:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yep. I think Oos, Semyon, I and you (Horton) should have a Lovia-Brunanter Relations Meeting on brunant wiki chat or something. For the monobook users, just go onto wikia style, go on chat, then turn back to monobook and you can still on monobook whilst on a wikia chat. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 18:51, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::::That would be great! When would you want to do that (we should also wait and see what Oos and Semyon think). HORTON11: • 19:08, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Don't use wiki chat. It doesn't save things well enough. I'd recommend a blog or just a talk page. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:12, November 6, 2012 (UTC) : A blog would be good (or the talk page of the summit), plus it would allow the media to tear apart the PM or president's speech if they make a blunder. And Happy, would you like to be our external affairs guy in Brunant (and a congressman as well)? HORTON11: • 19:18, November 6, 2012 (UTC) : Sure . I'm going to be editing often on both wikis very often and I'd be '''happy65' to help on the foreign affairs. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 19:28, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :: Great. I'll get to that right away. HORTON11: • 19:43, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :: Okay. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 19:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :: Hmmm. Horton, It looks like Ajax are easily beating Manchester City in the Champions League. 2-0 already. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 20:02, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ::: City haven't found their mojo in the CL; this would be their second loss to Ajax. HORTON11: • 20:06, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ::: It ended 2-2 like the Dortmund-Madrid game. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 08:20, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Dutch "Kapitein Mertens was vroeger de tweede in commando in zijn bedrijf, en in eerdere dienst deelgenomen aan de betrokkenheid Brunant in Phaluhm Phoueck." Pretty incomprehensible though. Please tell me what you mean by that :o --OuWTB 16:38, March 2, 2017 (UTC) :I think he means the following: 'Captain Mertens was previously the second in command in his company, and in previous service participated in Brunant's involvement in Phaluhm Phoueck.' Don't hesitate to contact me for more Dutch translation in the future. --Semyon 18:43, March 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, I did that in Google Translate. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 21:53, March 2, 2017 (UTC) :::That still doesn't really tell me what he means though, cuz I don't really understand that sentence :3 --OuWTB 09:14, March 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::I don't see why you don't understand. Are you sober? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 10:37, March 26, 2017 (UTC) :::::Yes, but your English is too difficult :'( --OuWTB 14:15, March 27, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Which part of the English text is it you don't understand? 77topaz (talk) 19:33, March 27, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Maybe I need to translate it into Limburgish? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:19, March 27, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Yes :o Or a translation into Simple English though :o --OuWTB 09:34, March 28, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::OK, here goes. 'He used to almost be the boss, and caused trouble in Phaluhm Phoueck.' :o MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 10:25, March 28, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::Kapitein Mertens was vroeger de tweede man in zijn bedrijf en heeft in eerder dienstverband meegedaan aan de gebeurtenissen van Brunant in Phaluhm Phoueck. though :o --OuWTB 10:41, March 28, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::Hmm... isn't the "company" in this case meant to refer to a military ''compagnie instead of a bedrijf? 77topaz (talk) 10:43, March 28, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::: :o You patronizing my Dutch skills though? :'( --OuWTB 11:53, March 28, 2017 (UTC)